


Star Trek: Dark Tide I. From beyond the Frontier.

by Cobrawolf



Series: Star Trek: Dark Tide [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Canon Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Starfleet Outguned, The Federation Invaded
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cobrawolf/pseuds/Cobrawolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Federation faces a new crisis as a new threat comes from the depths of the Beta Quadrant. A threat that has it's origins in Earth's Third World War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Trek: Dark Tide I. From beyond the Frontier.

 

 

 _**Disclaimer:** _ _I do not own Star Trek, which belongs to Gene Roddenberry and Paramount. Also this will also be a crossover, with Characters from Sakura Wars, Star Wars, Neon Genesis Evangelion, Sailor Moon, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds, Avatar (Last Airbender and Legend of Korra), Inuyasha, Nadia: The secret of Blue Water and other Animes. I also do not own those shows or movies._

 

 

 

 **Prologue** _:_ _**Those that left** _

 

 

 

The Eugenics Wars was among Earth’s most destructive wars. A war of shadows, unknown to most humans at the time. It was a battle between The Human Governments of the world against the Augments; genetically engineered ‘superhumans’ who controlled many of the nations in the world. Most of the engagements were hidden, covered up as terrorist attacks or small scale brushfire wars or even natural disasters. No one knows who started it first, but the Eugenics Wars killed over 32 Million humans and many more Augments.

 

 

 

But even after the wars, one question remained; what happened to those not killed? It is known that a group of Augments, lead by the dreaded Augment warlord Khan Noonien Singh, escaped on the sleeper ship SS _Botany Ba_ y. Others hid in remote places like Alaska and The Amazon. But one group ended up in the hands of what was then a great superpower: The People’s Republic of China.

 

 

 

By 2019, China had a secret army of Augments under their control, taught in the culture of East Asia. In 2020, China allied with The United Korean Republic, Japan, Vietnam, Thailand and Indonesia to form the Eastern Coalition as a counter to the re-growth of American power. The Augment Army was soon known as The Grand Dragon Army of the Eastern Coalition, It was called _Dōngbù liánméng de dà lóng jūn_ in Chinese while it’s more global name was the Japanese version: _Azuma rengō wa no sōdai ryū-gun_.

 

 

 

It was then that the Augment Army fought in the Third World War against the enemies of the Eastern Coalition. The war was more devastating then any war before, a Stalemate that lasted for three decades, it ended when nuclear weapons were used by both sides and over 600 million died on earth from limited nuclear strikes on Paris, Tokyo, New York, London, Beijing and Washington D.C. It was in the aftermath that one person soon came into light; Zefram Cochrane. He was one of the first humans to build a warp ship and on April 5th at 11:00 AM in the year 2063, he was the first recorded Human to travel faster than light. This was detected by a ship that was from the planet Vulcan. This started first Contact between Earth and the Vulcans.

 

 

 

But a question was to remain, what happened to the Grand Dragon Army?

 

 

 

It was said that the GDA or better known as The Azuma were all killed in the war, but rumors were that a Augment only known as ‘Nemo’ had built a Generation ship with a Warp Drive captured from Area 51. The ship was said to have left the Solar System with over two million Azuma troops of both genders. But this was declared a rumor and a myth and the official fate of the Azuma, killed in the Third World War.

 

 

 

In the years after the end of The Dominion War and the Destruction of Romulus by a supernova, strange tales from the Beta Quadrant about ships disappearing, never to be heard from again. These tales were attributed to starships being destroyed by some disaster or pirate attacks. But soon in 2410, a new crisis soon reached into Known space. Fleets of alien ships, full of civilians, going into Federation, Klingon and Romulan space. They were soon discovered to be refugees from worlds that were attacked. Many thought it was Rouge Borg who attacked their worlds. But the refugees said that it was not the Borg, even when shown pictures of Borg drones. The only thing Starfleet Intelligence could get from the refugees was one word; Azuma……

 

 

 

A Shadow loomed over Known Space, and it was aimed to strike at one power in the area: The Federation it self.

 

 

 

The Azuma were coming……

 


End file.
